


But He's Mine

by BarbwireRose



Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Fluff, Gen, Possessive Behavior, bb!Loki, little!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbwireRose/pseuds/BarbwireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Revised on 1/28/12* A brotherly adventure brings out Thor's posessive side when he sees someone else playing with what's <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's a short follow-up to Mine, and like the series tag indicates there will be more to come.

After their initial meeting, the sight of little Thor toting around a complacent Loki became a staple for those at the palace, the blond prince oftentimes seen evading his brother’s nurses as he carried the baby off on another adventure. The maidservants would fret about the harm that might befall the little one, for despite his best intentions Thor was _not_ the most capable of persons to be handling an infant, but Frigga made sure to calm them with a reassuring smile. There wasn’t much that anyone could do about the situation, she would tell the women laughingly, for every time Thor relinquished his hold on his brother and left the baby’s sight Loki would wail and thrash his little arms until he eventually tired himself out or Thor returned.

Her two sons had become inseparable since their introduction to one another and for better or worse Frigga wasn’t willing to interfere with the children’s developing bond on account of a few bumps and fretting ‘mother hens’. It had been _Thor’s_ attachment to the babe that had won many of the people over when Loki had first been introduced to the public, all questions about the baby’s abrupt appearance melting away in the light of the young prince’s enthusiasm, and the queen had no desire to repay her son’s selflessness with an act of cruelty, for that was exactly what removing the baby from his brother’s care would be seen as. Frigga had no qualms about stepping in if Thor ever proved to be incapable of watching over Loki; however, she suspected that her eldest would soon grow tired of constantly guarding one younger than himself and would promptly drop Loki into her waiting arms in favor of finding playmates his own age. But Thor never did.

Once Loki was able to hold himself upright without the aid of another, Thor decided that it was time for him to take the baby to see the wondrous gardens of Idunn, knowing that his little brother would enjoy the sight of the golden apples that were harvested there. By now, Loki would be able to sit on the ground and watch while Thor climbed one of the trees and plucked some apples for them to eat; however, the young prince had not anticipated the amount of trouble that came with sneaking a babbling toddler into such a protected area. When the sentinel at the garden’s entrance turned to retrace his steps, Thor saw the window of opportunity that he had been waiting for and seized the moment by bolting from his shadowy hiding place, but as luck would have it his excited movements caused the bobbing form in his arms to squeal in delight.

“Hush, Loki!” Thor hissed, hastily wrapping a palm over his brother’s smiling mouth. Thankfully, the guard on duty didn’t appear to have heard the commotion and continued on his way, but Thor kept his hand firmly in place until he and Loki were safely ensconced in the garden’s inner circle. Now that he was out of earshot of everyone but his brother, Thor took the opportunity to finally express his displeasure at having his palm covered in his brother’s drool. “You leak too much, Loki,” the blond complained, face scrunched up in a grimace of disgust as he wiped the offending substance on his trousers. The babe in question seemed to sense his brother’s displeasure and picked that moment to giggle happily, wiggling his little body as if to say ‘but you love me anyway,’ and Thor had no choice but to grin. “Silly Loki,” he mumbled, ducking his head to place a purposefully long kiss on his brother’s brow.

Now that they were relatively safe from being overheard, Thor paid little mind to his brother’s incessant babbling as he searched for the tree that looked to be the most promising, finally letting out a whoop of joy when he spotted a tree that was overladen with golden fruit. “Look, Loki, tis our booty,” he notified his brother happily, pointing to the tree ahead of them and watching as Loki clapped his little hands in delight.

“Aye ooyee,” the babe laughed, thin streams of drool escaping through his plump lips and running over his chin as he demonstrated his excitement.

Thor smiled at the display and hitched his brother’s form higher onto his hip before he took off for their target, leaving a trail of high-pitched squeals in his wake. Once he reached the tree’s impressive trunk, he crouched down to set his burden on the ground, making sure that Loki was in the shade and within his eyesight before he began an arduous journey through the tree’s branches. Every time the older prince plucked an apple and tossed it to the grass below, Loki would release a wet gurgle of a laugh and crawl towards the golden fruits until Thor finally noticed what his brother was up to and called out a warning for the babe to cease.

“That’s icky, Loki,” the prince scolded, leaning down from his perch on a low hanging branch to face his brother with a disapproving frown as Loki proceeded to drool all over the apple in his hands. When the baby responded with a merry giggle and an emphatic head bob that caused his whole body to shake, Thor blew out a sigh and decided that fighting his brother on the matter would be useless. “Okay, that one can be yours, but no leaking on those,” he pointed to the small pile of apples a few feet away before disappearing once again into the branches.

Satisfied that he had collected enough of the savory apples, Thor finally jumped down from the tree’s depths a short while later only to be met with the sight of a golden robe similar to the ones his mother favored. Knowing that he had been caught, the prince readied himself for the scolding he knew was sure to come, but when his gaze finally traveled up to the robe owner’s face it was the bemused countenance of Idunn that greeted him, not the reproving features of his mother.

“Enjoying the benefits of my garden, young prince?” the goddess asked slyly, arms full of a bouncing Loki. Thor found himself at a loss for how to get both himself and his brother out of their newest quagmire, and it seemed as if his distress was readily visible, for Idunn’s smile turned slightly impish as she considered the babe in her hold. “Normally, I let Odin deal with trespassers, but this time I think I may make an exception,” she grinned, causing a responding smile to blossom on the younger prince’s plump features.

Thor swallowed the lump of bitterness that rose up in his throat as he watched the goddess tickle his brother’s belly, the rational portion of his brain telling him that no good would come out of him throwing a tantrum while his innate possessiveness screamed for him to simply snatch Loki and run. In the end, Thor forced himself to wait until Idunn stated her demands before he tried to reclaim what was his, a rationalized method for decision making that he would later learn to implement during his warrior’s training. It was no easy feat to look on as someone other than _him_ made his brother cackle and squirm in delight, but as long as they remained at Idunn’s mercy Thor knew that he would have to control his temper, for it was best for both him and Loki that they somehow find their way into the goddess’s good graces.

“How about I make you a deal, young prince,” Idunn stated after a while, flicking her gaze back down to the shifty form in front of her. “I shall let you keep the apples you have picked, and in return…I shall have the pleasure of keeping the young Prince Loki company for the afternoon,” she concluded, almost cooing the last few words against Loki’s skin as she nuzzled a pale cheek.

All thoughts of being on good terms with the goddess abruptly flew out of the window when Thor heard the woman’s proposal, and before Idunn had time to notice what he was planning the golden prince reached up and began to frantically tug his brother’s body back into his arms. “No, no, he’s _my_ Loki!” Thor cried out, the raw panic that laced his voice causing the startled goddess to relinquish her hold on the toddler with a concerned frown.

“But of course,” Idunn replied gently, the reason for Thor’s sudden change in attitude beginning to become apparent. “I had no intention of keeping him from you permanently, little one,” she tried to explain, but Thor shook his head viciously.

“No, h-he’s mine; he’s _my_ Loki,” Thor stammered mindlessly, small arms unconsciously increasing their grip on the chubby body in their midst until Loki began to squirm in protest.

The silent stand-off between the eldest prince of Asgard and the keeper of the garden lasted for only a few minutes before the goddess finally smiled softly and gave the uneasy prince a chaste kiss on the brow, but for Thor it seemed more like a lifetime. “It seems that my apples are no match for such loyalty,” Idunn remarked ruefully, reaching out a hand to lightly ruffle Loki’s wisps of raven-shaded hair. “Since your brother has helped lay a claim to your ill-gotten gains, I think it only fair to bestow him with the same punishment as you.” She looked pointedly at the saliva-coated apple in Loki’s grip before she turned her attention to the babe’s guardian, her lips curving into a mischievous smile in an attempt to put Thor at ease. “I trust that once you have consumed your small bounty you will feel chastised enough to where you will think twice before you attempt to purloin my apples again,” the goddess informed the boy lightly, adding a quick caress to Thor’s tightly clenched jaw before gliding away.

Not believing his luck, Thor continued to stand frozen in place long after Idunn had disappeared from sight until his brother’s head butted sharply against his own and finally snapped him from his stupor. “We did it, Loki,” he whispered to the babe excitedly, but a part of him remained vigilant for possible threats as he set about arranging them under the tree. Since Loki only had a few teeth, Thor made sure to feed him tiny bites of the apple he was gnawing on himself, but after devouring two of the luscious fruits the prince began to understand what Idunn had been talking about when she called this a punishment. “I can’t eat anymore, Loki,” he announced to their surroundings, one hand idly rubbing his expanded belly while the other remained clamped on his brother’s hip. Who knew that eating too many of the fruits would make you feel worse rather than better, the prince groused inwardly, wishing that he’d never decided to journey to the gardens that day.

In answer to his brother’s groan of defeat, Loki gave a small yawn and turned to burrow his body in Thor’s warmth, the babe’s scrunched face finally settling into the hollow of the older prince’s throat. Seeing as yawns were contagious, Thor found himself smothering one of his own shortly after his brother had settled down, and instead of trying to carry the dead weight all the way back to their rooms for a nap he decided to hunker down right where they were. “Night, Loki,” Thor murmured, his body instinctively curling around the form in his arms as sleep overtook him.

When Frigga came to collect her two young sons later that evening, she gave the slumbering forms a fond smile before she bent to maneuver them into her arms. Alas, as careful as she had tried to be, Thor began to mumble whenever she removed Loki from his hold, and his little arms reached out to try and bring the babe back.

“Mm, _my_ Loki,” the blond whimpered in his sleep, his struggles only ceasing when Frigga managed to arrange him with one arm draped around his brother's small shoulders while the other fastened around her neck. “’S my ‘oki,” Thor snuffled, absently nuzzling at the tiny crook of Loki’s neck as the queen struggled to carry both bodies back to the palace proper.

“Yes, Thor, he’s your Loki,” Frigga murmured into her son’s flaxen mane, her amused smile hidden amongst the golden locks as she placed an affectionate kiss on Thor’s crown. Idunn may have been surprised at the level of protectiveness that Thor had shown towards Loki, but when Frigga recalled her earlier interaction with the goddess she could only shake her head ruefully. This sort of behavior was something that Asgardians would have to become accustomed to, she thought silently, for she honestly could not see Thor changing the way he behaved in regards to his brother.


End file.
